


The Very Touch of You Does Not Corrupt

by Narraukoiel



Series: Supernatural Poetry [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Poetry, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narraukoiel/pseuds/Narraukoiel
Summary: Castiel's take on Dean being told "The very touch of you corrupts. When Castiel first laid a hand on you in Hell, he was lost!" and also echoing his declaration to the Empty that he is already saved.Destiel poetry written from Cas's POV





	The Very Touch of You Does Not Corrupt

 

I am already saved

Because

**The very touch of you heals**

Eons of loneliness

With family that was not

**The very touch of you dissolves**

All of their compulsion

To be what I am not

**The very touch of you calms**

Pain of my failures

We figure it out

**The very touch of you gives**

me faith in something

And a place to belong

 

**Even when I do not sleep there**

I have a home, and a bed

**Even when we work separately**

I have a family, and a team

**Even when I am cursed**

You would rather have me

**Even when so much is unsaid**

Your eyes say everything

I know where I belong

 

**So no matter what they tell you**

**I am already saved**

**Because**

**The very touch of you is everything**

**Before you, I was lost**

**But when I first laid a hand on you in hell**

**I was found**


End file.
